The Engagement
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Something happens at Dean's wedding with Lindsay...they don't get married. One shot. Narco.


The Engagement

Dean Forester's heart skipped a beat as he saw who was walking down the street. It was Rory Gilmore, the girl who had broken his heart a half a year ago.

" Rory, so glad to see you," Dean Forester looked at Rory Gilmore, the girl who had broken his heart. He looked ever at his girlfriend, Lindsay, then back to Rory. " Rory, this is Lindsay… my girlfriend," he paused before actually saying the word. Lindsay wasn't exactly his girlfriend, but he would only tell Rory that when the time was right.

Rory's face blanched. She stared at Lindsay. It was HER; the girl who had been so nice to her in elementary school. Was Dean serious? THEY, were going out? She still really liked Dean even though they had broken up at the Stars Hollow 24-hour dance. She sighed. She still had to be nice right? She shook her head slightly. " Oh, Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. A friend of Dean's."

Rory looked away. Every thing had been going so well that night about a half a year ago. She and Dean were doing fine. Her mother and her had been dancing together, when suddenly her mother's shoe's heel had broken. Her mother, in desperation, had told Dean to come and take her place as she left to fix her shoe.

Everything had been perfect. Dean had come and they had danced for a while. Jess Mariano who had been just staring at her the whole time, had really annoyed her. Rory had said something about Jess still being there to Dean and then had started to yell at Jess for being there. Dean had gotten really mad and told Rory that he was no longer her boyfriend. He had claimed that she liked Jess better than him. If only he had known the truth, how much Rory liked him. Maybe even loved.

" Rory," Dean said breaking her train of thought. Rory looked up at him.

"Yes…?" she asked. Was there more bad news?

" Me and Lindsay are engaged." Dean wasn't sure if THAT had been the best time to tell Rory but he was getting married in a few weeks and wanted to invite her.

Rory went white as a ghost again. She stared at Dean. He was engaged? She couldn't believe it. She had pictured him getting married, yes, but to her.

Rory turned around and started running towards her house. Tears came to her eyes. She couldn't very well see where see was running. She bumped into someone but kept running. The person grabbed her arm, to stop her.

" Rory? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rory looked up to see Jess standing there holding her arm. Rory didn't feel like dealing with HIM now. It had been HIS fault that her and Dean had broken up. Rory looked away. Jess pulled her closer to him. Rory struggled out of his grasp. She turned away and ran before he could try and hold her again.

She didn't stop running till she was at her driveway. She walked inside and went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door out of frustration. Her mother came running to her room.

" Rory, Hun. What's wrong?" Lorelai asked softly.

Rory sighed. She told her mom everything, but could she tell her about Dean? And about how much she liked him. Rory thought about that for a minute. She really liked Dean, but did she love him. If she didn't love him, then why was she so mad that he was getting married? That's the thing, she thought, she DID love him.

Rory turned to her mother. " Mom. I love Dean." Her mom looked at her a little surprised then asked, " Did you tell him that?"

Rory shook her head. " It's not that simple. He's engaged… to Lindsay. Remember that sweet girl I used to hang out with."

Her mom nodded. " You need to tell him. Maybe he loves you?" Her mom tried to be encouraging but fact WAS fact he WAS engaged.

Rory closed her eyes and her mom left the room to let her think. Rory knew her chances of him loving her still were slim to none, but she had to try. She knew what she had to do.

The next week went by quickly Jess left Stars Hollow and Rory received the invitation to Dean's wedding. Rory had decided she was going to go and tell Dean her feelings then, right before he got married.

The night before his wedding Dean and a couple of his friends went out for the night, as sort of bachelor party. They had gotten drunk and somehow ended up at Luke's dinner. Dean was sitting up near the front with one of his pals, while the rest sat near the back.

Dean downed another drink, hoping it would make him feel better. It didn't. What was he going to do? He was about to marry Lindsay. Lindsay, who loved him. But he couldn't stop thinking about Rory.

He told himself that he was doing the right thing. Rory didn't want him. But...was it fair to Lindsay to marry her when he still had feelings for someone else?

It had been at that time that Dean had mumbled those drunken words,

" Rory… Rory… Rory."

Luke stared at him. " Look boys." he said, " Party's over. Dean here is in bad condition. I'll look after him until tomorrow."

The boys looked at each other then stumbled out. Luke grabbed Dean's arms and helped him up the stairs to his apartment. He helped Dean into bed.

Dean stared at him. " Why didn't SHE love me?" he mumbled clearly drunk.

Luke didn't answer, so Dean continued. " She is so smart and the hair…" his had dropped as he fell asleep.

Luke stared at Dean for a minute. Was that all because he is drunk? Or was that how he REALLY felt. Luke sighed. I guess I'll know that tomorrow, he thought as he left the room.

The next morning Rory got up and got dressed in the fanciest dress she owned. Then she went to finish getting ready.

After she had eaten breakfast and was ready for the wedding she looked at her watch. The wedding was planned to start at 12:00. This was in 30 minutes. Perfect time, she thought as she left her house and went to the town's church.

As she approached the church her throat constricted. Was she doing the right thing? She quietly sat in the back of the room and waited for the wedding to start. The ceremony soon started.

Lindsay and her father came down the aisle towards the front were Dean was waiting next to the pastor. Rory almost cried as she saw Dean smile at Lindsay. Lindsay did look beautiful. Her dress was amazing.

The two of them stood there next to the pastor as he read. Rory looked around and suddenly had the urge to jump up and leave but she stayed still.

" If anyone sees a reason why this lovely couple shouldn't be together, say it now or forever hold your peace," the pastor read.

Rory jumped up and yelled, " I do."

Everyone turned and stared at her as if she was crazy. Rory didn't care. She ran up to the front. " Dean I love you. Don't get married to Lindsay. I know you don't love her as much as you do me. Please don't marry her."

Dean looked at her as if she was crazy. Was this a big joke? Then he looked at her and saw that she wasn't joking. Rory had started to cry softly. Dean turned to Lindsay then back at Rory. Rory was right. He didn't love Lindsay; at least not as much as Rory. He thought for a minute, and then turned to Rory.

" Rory is right," he said loudly so everyone could hear. " I don't love Lindsay. But I do care for her a lot." He turned and looked at Lindsay, who had started crying too. " But I will only leave her here if you promise one thing." He turned to Rory, who looked up at him.

" Anything Dean I love you," she whispered.

" I can't trust that you wont run off on my again. I will only NOT marry Lindsay if you promise to marry me."

Rory gasped she hadn't exactly expected that. The whole crowd went silent. Rory looked up at Dean. " Yes. Of course I'll marry you Dean, I love you and can't live without you."

Dean smiled then turned to Lindsay. " I'm sorry about all this Lindsay. I really am."

Lindsay glared at Rory then at him. Her tears had turned into anger. How could he do something like that to her? She looked at him, then whispered,

" Not as sorry as your going to be."

Dean looked at her confused. He was sorry about what had happened, but before he could answer her she reached over and slapped him across the face. " I hope your happy, Dean, for ruining my life." She ran out of the church crying.

Dean didn't care. He looked at Rory then kissed her soundly. When they parted he held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, " Thank you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, for stopping me from making the biggest mistake in my life."

Rory smiled. Everything was perfect again. Plus she would be getting married to the man of her life. " Your welcome."

Dean reached down and kissed her again then carried her down the aisle and out the door. He loved Rory and she loved him. He let her down as they walked off to settle a date for their wedding.


End file.
